Journey to find the girl who held his heart
by Moonlight Unicorn
Summary: Yami is the prince of Astoria. When he attended the masked ball, he never realised that he would fall in love at first site. Sry, suck at summaries, better one inside. 1st fic, so no flames please. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Find the Girl that held his Heart

PG-13 - English - Action/Adventure/Romance

I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot. ' This is my first fanfic, so please don't be angry with me if I mess something up. Also I changed some things around. YGOxCCS. Sorry to everyone who thought this was different, but it's a Yami and Sakura fic.

They met at a Masked Ball. Now Yami, prince of Astoria is trying to find the girl he met there. Little does he know that soon after her identity is revealed, she is kidnapped. It's up to Yami to save her, but while on the road to her rescue, he doesn't realize that he could ultimately be riding to his death.

Chapter 1: The Masked Ball

It was late spring. Some of the trees were just beginning to bloom, while others had already bloomed. The spring flowers were already in bloom, and the Cherry Blossom trees that lined a narrow path were now shedding their delicate petals that now coated the path. About half way down the path there was a small stone bench that sat in the midst of a bed of flowers. On the bench sat an auburn haired girl. The dress she was wearing was long and orchid. It was sleeveless, except for the two thick straps that were off her shoulders, and had a full skirt. Her hair complimented the dress perfectly; having long auburn hair that went down to her waist and was wavy. It was her mothers type of hair, and she would never cut it.The girl was reading so intently that she didn't realize the sudden appearance of her friend coming down the lane.

'Oh, I wish I were this lucky,' she thought while she read, 'Some boy to come along and just go horse back riding with me, and to just be there for me. But as always, there will always be my brother. Watching me like a vulture. No wonder any boys ever come back to see me, they're to afraid of my brother.'

Than she heard her name being called. She looked up to see her friend coming down the path towards her.

'And here comes Tomoyo.'

"Hey! What's up?"

Her friend reached her. She had raven hair that trailed down her back and had dark eyes. Usually they were just happy eyes, but today, they were eyes of excitement and wonder.

"Oh my god Sakura! You won't believe it! We're going to a Masked Ball!"

Sakura's emerald green eyes filled with excitement at what her friend just told her. A Masked Ball. She couldn't believe it. She had dreamed about these for a long time. Now she was finally able to go to one.

"When is it?"

"It's all this week!"

"WHAT!"

"YEAH! We're going to be dressing up with masks all week long. This is going to be so wonderful. OOHH, I can't wait for tonight."

Just as Sakura was about to respond, a little yellow lion with wings went right into her line of vision.

"Princess," the little lion roared at her. "You know your never allowed to go out without me."

Sakura sweat-dropped. "I know Kero. It's just that I wanted to be out here alone for today. I miss just taking walks by myself and thinking."

Kero, who completely understand her meaning, said, "I know. But you still have to let me know if you're planning on going outside so that at least I can be with you. You can take your walks and do whatever, but I'll follow you. It'll be like you're outside alone, but I'll be following you at a distance."

"Hai Kero. That sounds good to me. How about I make it up to you with some chocolate pudding."

"Sakura, you should know better than to bribe me with food."

"Yeah I know, but did it work?"

"All the way to the kitchens," the little lion said as he flew towards the kitchens. The two girls followed and, as they were laughing and talking, tried to figure out what was going to happen for that night.

"Remind me again why we have to go to this thing," asked a boy with red and black spiked hair. It was tinted with gold and stuck out in all directions. His bangs were gold and hung in a down wards manner. His eyes, which were the color of amethyst, were currently cast upon his smaller companion. He looked exactly like himself, except that he always had a smile on his face and was a year younger than him.

"Now Yami, you know that grandpa can't make it out for the first night of this ball, so we have to represent Astoria. And since we are also the princes, we must do this," his counterpart said with a smile.

"I know Yugi. It's just that I hate going to these things and always avoid them when possible. You know how it usually gets. Girls always are swarming all around you. Allowing you no room to breathe. Then after they've suffocated you, they expect you to dance with them. It's unbelievable."

"Yeah. I just hope what happened last time doesn't happen again. I hear that that one princess is still peeved with ya." Yugi sniggered after that statement and starred out of the window of their carriage.

Yami just looked at him and smiled to himself. He remembered that. Oh, how he hated that girl. He hoped that she wouldn't be there this time. After a while, Yami went to starring out of his window and watched the scenery go by, wondering what this ball would bring. Then, without knowing it, he said, "After this night, I don't think I'll attend the rest of this ball."

Yugi just looked over at his older brother, shook his head, and went back to looking out the window.

"Tomoyo, where did you get this dress? It's absolutely beautiful!"

Sakura was in her room preparing for the ball. She had already taken her bath and now she was wearing the dress that she was going to wear that night. She looked at herself in her mirror and she couldn't believe her eyes. It' wasn't one of those big dresses that she had once thought about. Rather, it was very similar to her orchid dress, except it was green. It had a pattern of reddish pink rose petals. They looked like they were falling in such a pattern that they were scattered all along the dress itself. At the bottom of the skirt, clumps of petals lay scattered. They were only distinguishable by the fine golden thread that was used to outline them. She looked at herself with wonder in her eyes. Tomoyo had really outdone herself this time. She probably had her sewers working double time in order to finish this for tonight.

"The dress was one of your mothers. I just chose the green dress and had my sewers do some decorative touches to it." Tomoyo said all this with a smile on her face. Sakura was stunned, she couldn't believe that she was wearing her mothers' dress. The best part was, was the fact that she could now fit into them. After she was done admiring herself, she sat herself down at her dressing table and started wondering how she was going to make the rest of her look as beautiful her dress.

Tomoyo, who could easily see what her friend was thinking said, "Don't worry. I have all of your problems solved already."

Sakura looked over at her friend with a look of surprise, amusement, and wonder. Tomoyo giggled at her friends' expression. Leave it to her to think of everything before hand. She sent the maid to go fetch her the two boxes.

After a couple of minutes passed, Sakura asked Tomoyo, "What are you going to wear? You aren't changed or anything yet."

"I plan on wearing my little lace dress that I made for your sixteenth birthday party. You remember that one, don't you?"

"Oooh, you're going to look so cute in that."

"Yeah, I know. But when we're ready to leave, you'll see my whole entire ensemble."

The maid came in shortly after this statement leading two other maids, each carrying their own box. Tomoyo came forward and said, "Let's begin with the jewelry, shall we." One of the maids came forward and placed the box on top of the dresser and proceeded to open it. Inside, there lay an assortment of different pieces, each holding their own special beauty. The maid picked up the necklace and placed it onto Sakura's neck. It was a single rose petal with what looked like little tints of gold near the very edge of it and it hung on a simple gold chain. Next, she placed a plain gold ring upon her ring finger. Her little pearl earrings that she always wore remained in. On her wrists were she wore gold bracelets.

Tomoyo watched in satisfaction. She had worked hours trying to make sure that each little detail was perfect. After all the jewelry was on, the maid took that box and walked off to where the other one was standing.

"So, what are we supposed to do with my hair? Are we going to have it pinned up?"

Tomoyo made a face, "Ew. Definently not. Instead, you are going to have your hair down, but your also going to be wearing a crown."

With a nod from her, the other maid with the last box stepped forward. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful crown of roses. On each of the roses' petals, there was what looked like gold glitter. They placed it onto her head and attached it firmly to her hair. She watched it all with happiness glowing in her eyes. Afterwards, the mask was placed on her. It was a half a mask. It was a beautiful white with little white pearls around the edges of the eyes and around the mask itself. Now, she looked like she really was going to a ball. Tomoyo watched everything happily as Sakura ran up to her mirror and started twirling around, gazing at herself.

While wondering about all of this, Tomoyo and the maids slipped out of her room. Tomoyo went to her own room to prepare while the others went to their chores.

At around a half an hour before six, the butler came around and said that the king and prince were waiting for them down by the front doors of the castle. Sakura exited her room just as Tomoyo exited hers. All Sakura could do was stair at her friend with a mixture of aw. Her lace dress was a short sleeved cream color. Her hair was pinned up into a bun and two thick strands of hair hung on either side of her face to frame it off. She was wearing long white gloves that went past her elbows. Her mask was made of peacock feathers. She was very pretty.

After joining each other, they both passed down the stairs and proceeded to the front door. When they were outside, they met up with the king, her older brother Touya, and her guardian Kero. After they had exchanged compliments on how each other looked, the carriage arrived.

They all went in and set off to have a fun filled evening. The sun was just starting to set when Sakura looked out her window and thought with a smile, 'Hopefully, this will be the night I finally meet my prince charming.'

A/N: Did you like? Well, I hope you did. Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now I got this part fixed. Here's the better version of chappie 2. Have fun reading it and I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 2: From the moment I saw her, I knew

'Great. Another four and a half- hours before I get to leave this place. I'm getting bored. Even Prince Joey's and Tristans bickering about some girl is getting boring. Maybe I'll ask grandpa to stay home for the remainder of the ball, or at least a couple of days.' Yami sat down and watched his two friends argue.

"Dude, I don't care what you say. That princess's a total babe and I'm going to ask her to be my date for tonight's ball."

At this point, Yami was getting really annoyed. All they could seem to talk about was this one girl. Before Tristan could retort, Yami asked, "Why are you constantly talking about this one girl like she's this…" Yami searched hard for the word before saying, "goddess?"

Both Joey and Tristan just starred at him. Tristan recovered before Joey and started to talk about her. "Because… she is. Her eyes are like emeralds and they're filled with happiness and laughter; her voice is magical. When she speaks, you can here a hint of song in it, making us believe that she likes to sing."

"And then there's the body," Joey said, dreamy eyed. "Talk about one very skinny waist."

"A lot of the boys here like her for her looks, but mostly, they don't because of some of the things she likes to do."

Yami was intrigued at this point. 'Usually whatever these morons don't like, I usually end up liking.' "Oh really, and what are they?"

"She says that she spends a lot of time reading; she enjoys singing, practicing her magic, Oh! And this is the best part," Joey said with a huge grin on his face now, "she loves to play duel monsters."

With every part of her that Joey was describing, Yami was going to the edge of his seat with excitement. But when he said that she loved to play duel monsters, he fell off his seat in shock. 'This girl, no wait, this princess loves to play duel monsters!'

His friends just started laughing at him. Than Tristan stopped and thought for a moment before saying, "Ya know Yami, she's a lot like you. Both of you enjoy playing duel monsters, reading, and practicing magic. You might want to consider asking her about tonight."

As Yami was getting up, he thought of what he just said. All of the things he said were true. 'Maybe I should meet her.'

Joey shot Tristan an angry look after this. "Hey! Where did that come from? I was going to ask her about tonight!"

This caused Joey to start to point out every opposite that they had.

Yami decided to come between them and asked Tristan, "What does she look like?"

Tristan stopped. "She'll have long auburn hair and she's wearing a green dress."

Yami left and started looking for this girl. After a couple of minutes, he spotted a large group of boys all standing around this one girl. They were all asking her the same question, "Will you be my date for tonight?"

He went up behind them and starred down at her. This was her. She was indeed beautiful. She was looking around at all the boys with a slight fear in her eyes. He noticed this and felt really sorry for her. The other boys had not noticed her distress and just continued to put her under more stress. Finally, she had had it and just shouted, "Enough."

The boys quieted down and she was able to talk to them regularly. "If you want to be my date, than you must go out into the garden and find me the flower that I'm about to describe." Now she really had all the boy's attentions, including Yami's. 'I wonder which flower she is thinking of.'

"It is a simple yet elegant flower that you must find for me." Before she had a chance to say go, they were off; racing out into the garden to find her that flower first.

Only Yami remained behind. She had her back turned to him and he could here what she was saying to herself. "Good, this will give me enough time to go and hide someplace and just talk to Kero."

Now Yami felt very sorry for her. He had gone through the same thing at his first ball and knew how she felt. He stepped forward and said, "You handled that situation very well."

She whipped around to meet him, but stopped when their eyes met. For Sakura, meeting those amethyst eyes took her breath away. For Yami, meeting those emerald eyes made his heart stop.

Sakura started to smile. She asked, "Don't tell me you want me too? Because if you do, you have to get in line." She said this last part with a strained smile. Now he felt extremely sorry for her. "Ah, but you see, I only came over here wanting to talk to you and maybe share one dance with you."

Now she wasn't wearing a strained smile, but rather a warm and friendly one. "Sure. That would be great."

Yami offered her his arm, and she took it gratefully. As they were walking, Yami started up the conversation. "Oh, yes. I've figured out which flower that you wanted the others to find." She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. 'God she is cute.' "It's a rose. They're both simple yet elegant." She stood still and gazed into his eyes. "You got that from The Cannons and the Roses, but you only said one line from that riddle that the maid said."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. Not many people read that book before. But here, standing right next to her, was a man who did read that book. "Yes, I know. But it'll be funny to see what flower they come up with." She giggled. Yami just looked down at her and said, "I don't know. The boys that all rushed out of here like crazy lunatics are pretty dumb. I doubt they'll know the difference between a flower and a leaf." Sakura just started laughing at this while he chuckled appreciatively. But he soon stopped because he realized that her laugh wasn't high pitched like the others, but rather soft and smooth. He enjoyed it immensely.

When she regained some composure, she said, "That's exactly what I thought when I gave them that line." She just smiled up at him. As he looked around, he spotted one of the boys with a flower in his hand, looking around for her. Since they were in front of the door to the garden and this would be the perfect cover for his idea, he quickly pulled her outside, down the steps, and into one of the mazes that lay scattered amongst the flowerbeds. She looked at him curiously.

"One just came back." She continued to look at him curiously.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"What was the other reason that you brought me out here for?"

Yami sweat-dropped. His cover was blown. He would have to act fast. "This." He ducked out of the maze, leaving behind a surprised Sakura.

When he ducked out, he went over to the rose bush that was next to it's entrance and, using his sword, cut off a rose that was half way through blooming. He went back inside and presented it to her. The surprised smile that lit up her face was beautiful. As she lifted up the rose to smell it, the moonlight hit her. He stepped into the shadows so that he could see the whole picture in front of him. There she was, standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than ever before. Than she lifted her head and said, "I was just wondering…"

Yami stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Yes?" He stepped close to her.

"I was just wondering if you...um…"

He came even closer to her, so much in fact, that he was right on top of her. "Yes," he asked again.

"I was just wondering if you would be my date for not only tonight, but for the remainder of the ball aswell." She asked this while turning a deep shade of red.

He watched her and smiled. Than he answered, "As you wish." (Anyone who has seen 'The Princess Bride' will know what this means, if not, watch it! ** wink wink**)

She just looked up into his eyes and smiled.

As they were walking around the garden, many more boys turned up with flowers, but she turned each down saying, "I am sorry, but there is already someone else." Many walked away sad, while others glared at Yami.

As the young couple walked, time sped past them. Soon, they heard that there was going to be one final dance before the ball ended. So Yami brought her inside and onto the dance floor. Yami took the rose and placed it in her hair along with the crown. She blushed at what he was doing, but didn't really mind it at all. The dance soon started up; it was the waltz. Yami whirled her around the dance floor. She noticed that a lot of the people were watching them. Both were getting jealous looks thrown their way, but they could really care less. They were having too much fun that was for sure.

Soon the dance ended, and they had to say good bye. Yami brought her to her carriage, where her family already stood waiting for her. As the others were getting into the carriage, Yami and Sakura continued to talk.

"I shall see you tomorrow then." Yami said, smiling at her.

"I shall be looking forward to it."

"Where shall I meet you?"

"Wait for me by the Cherry Blossom tree in the garden."

Yami helped her into the carriage after this. Than he realized something, he didn't know her name!

"Wait. What's your name?"

Sakura looked at him startled. They had been so wrapped up in talking about different things, that they completely forgot introductions.

"Call me Rose for now, but what's your name?

"Yami."

"I'm glad that I met such a wonderful person like you Yami."

Yami blushed and the carriage started to take off. Before he could stop himself, he yelled, "Goodnight."

Sakura looked out the window and just smiled back at him. He watched as the carriage turned around the corner. "Sweet dreams." He said this to no one in particular. Than he heard his name being called.

"Hey Yami! Come on." Yami turned and went up into the carriage with his younger brother. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night when he'd meet her again.

A/N: Yippie, I was able to change the chappies. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Have fun. Don't own anyone.

Chapter 3: Is it wrong to have fallen in love with a person you just met?

"Yami? Are you okay?

At the Crystal Palace in Astoria, Yugi was trying, unsuccessfully, to get to talk to his brother. Yami had been very quiet when they were coming home last night and he wanted to find out if anything was wrong. Suddenly, the door opened, to reveal a slightly confused looking Yami.

"Yeah, Yugi, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You always try to pull that with me, but I can see that you're not. Do you want to talk about it?"

Yami was unsure if he really wanted to talk about this with anyone. However, Yugi already had a girlfriend, maybe he could help him figure out what was up.

Yami nodded and held the door open for him. Yugi stepped inside and he closed the door as fast as he could. Yugi was looking a little confused, he had never seen his brother act like this before. Now was the only time to find out what happened last night. He went over to one of the seats by the fireplace and sat in it, Yugi was right behind him. After they were settled, it was time for the truth.

"Yami, what happened last night?"

Yami looked over at him and sighed. Than he took a deep breath and went on to explain about the conversation between Joey, Tristan, and himself; then onto the meeting of the girl and on. Yugi just listened. Trying hard to believe what his brother was telling him. After Yami was done, they just sat and looked at each other for a long time before Yugi said, "Well, it sounds like you had a really exciting night after all. But why are you so down?"

"Yugi…"

Yami got up and went over to the small balcony outside his room. He could always figure things out out there. It was his own little space where he could think about things peacefully. Yugi followed him, wondering what his brother was going to say.

Yami turned and leant upon the sill and asked, "Yugi, what's it like to fall in love?"

Of all the things his brother could have said or asked, this was not one to be expected coming from him. Yugi just gaped at him for several minutes. He couldn't believe his ears. Had his brother, with his thick wall in letting no girl come near, finally crumbled and is now in love with some girl? He just had to ask again. Just to make sure.

After he had somewhat recovered, Yugi asked, "What?"

"What's it like to fall in love?"

Yup he was right, the wall was down. Yugi just smiled and said, "It's a wonderful feeling. Why? Did you fall in love with this Rose?"

Yami turned a deep shade of red before saying "..Um…" then he hid his face so no one could see it. Namely his brother. Yugi, however, had noticed this and shouted out with happiness. He couldn't believe it, his brother was in love. HIS BROTHER WAS IN LOVE!

"Nice try Yami, but the heat from you blushing is reaching me all the way over hear." Yami smirked, he should have known better. Then he saw Yugi racing out of his room. He knew he was in deep trouble now.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura snapped out of her dream to come face to face with Tomoyo.

"It's nothing Tomoyo. Just thinking about the ball tonight."

Tomoyo beamed at her. "Thinking about a certain Prince Yami are we?"

Sakura blushed.

Last night when they got home, Tomoyo filled Sakura in on everything she knew about Prince Yami. "He's supposed to be really hard to get. All of the girls like him, but they just don't like his attitude that he shows them. He's also the crown prince of Astoria. I can't believe it though, you got so close to him last night in that maze. You are so lucky!" And on it went with other little details about him and other little exclamations. Now it was the afternoon, and Sakura was just thinking about the dance they had shared. She had played the night over and over again in her memory while holding onto the rose that he gave her.

"Don't worry. Tonight, you will be just as beautiful as you were last night."

Sakura just looked up at her friend happily. "So long as it's like the one I wore last night. He told me that he loved it." Naturally, her friend just smiled at her with her all knowing smile, and she smiled back.

Yami stayed in his room, most of the time that day. Thinking about the night before. He had enjoyed himself to no ends, he didn't even care about the glares that were being sent his way by the other boys when they were dancing. Just as he was reliving that joyous moment, there came a sudden knock at the door, and Yugi popped into the room with Joey and Tristan. 'Oh no. Just great. Yugi brought along more company to explain my problem.'

Tristan looked on with a huge grin on his face, while Joey,… he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing right after he caught sight of Yami.

Tristan just sweat dropped and said, "Yo Yami, Yugi just told us everything."

Yami sent a death glare at Yugi. Then he sighed. Tristan just looked on puzzled at Yami's expression. It was a look of confusion. Soon Tristan had had enough of Joey's laughing and smacked him in the back of the head. That shut him up. When Joey looked over at him, he gave him a look that plainly said, 'shut-up-and-help-me'. Joey looked over at Yami, and had a major sweat drop. He had never seen his friend like this. It just couldn't be. His best friend in love? Man he needed some help. And badly.

He put on a big smile and went right up to him. "Yo buddy, what's the matter? You said that you liked her didn't you? Than why are you so bummed out?"

Yami just looked at him, "Because, I've only just met her. I shouldn't even be feeling this way."

Joey just looked at his friend with confusion. He looked back at the other two, but they too looked confused. He turned back to Yami and asked, "Wanna run that by us again? We didn't really understan-"

"What I'm saying is, is how could I just fall in love with a person like that? It's unnatural. Is it wrong to love somebody you just met and yet have no idea how the other person feels about you?"

With all of this said, Yami looked up at his books. He smirked and said, "Maybe, it is all right after all." He was thinking about the books that he had read. Finally, he looked back at his friends, and looked at them awkwardly at them. They were starring at him with a mixture of confusion and awe. Joey looked really wigged and felt it too. "Yami you're scarring us." The others just nodded in agreement. Yami sweat dropped and said, "Maybe we should just get ready to go to the ball." He left the room really quickly. He had to get something before he forgot.

After he left, the others just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You're right Yug," Joey said laughing, "he is in love. Only a guy in love can ever make statements like that."

Tristan wondered aloud, "I wonder where he went to."

Yugi just looked at the other two and smiled, "I think I know where." He led them over to the balcony, and they watched from above as Yami went out into the flower garden and picked a flower. A peony and it was fully bloomed.

A/N: Hope you liked. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Woohooo! Chapter 4 is up. I don't own anyone

Chapter 4: Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

Yami had been waiting under the Cherry Blossom since he had gotten to the dance. As he was looking around, wondering where Rose was, he spotted a man with a girl. She seemed to be trying to get away from this guy, but he just kept coming right at her. Yami looking hard at the girl noticed that she had long wavy auburn hair. "It can't be," he said to himself. He started forward and he could soon here their voices. The male sounded like Prince Kaiba, and the girl, "Rose". He sped up and listened as he was walking what was being said.

"Look, I said I have to meet my date, why don't you understand that?"

"Yeah, and I'm your date. So why don't we just take off this mask and go inside-"

"Get away from me!"

Rose tried to break out of his hold, but he kept a firm grip on her arm.

"No, instead you'll come with me and you shall be MY date." He turned her around and untied her mask. It fell to the ground. He turned her towards him and was just trying to kiss her when,

"Hold on Kaiba."

Kaiba twisted around to find Yami right behind him. He was so surprised to see him that he loosened his grip just enough so that she squirmed out of his hold and rushed behind Yami. Yami was looking daggers at him.

"And just who gave you permission to touch my friend," he asked with malice prominent in his voice.

Kaiba fell back amazed. 'He . . he has . . . a . . Girlfriend? This can't be! But the look in his eyes…'

He gathered himself and smirked at him saying, "Well, Well, isn't this quaint? Yami has finally found someone. Why don't you just forget about her and let me have her? She'll be too much for you to handle."

He reached for her, but Yami stepped in front of her to protect her from this freak. Kaiba pulled back with a look of frustration on his face. "You will regret that you didn't hand her over when you did." He turned and went up towards the castle.

Yami turned and looked into Rose's eyes. He could tell that she was still scared, so he pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Rose, he won't be coming around anytime soon. You're safe now." He whispered this to her as he held her. While he held her, she held onto him tightly. She was just so scared that she could hardly do anything. After she had calmed down, which took a long time, she looked up at him and said, "Thank you Yami." He looked down at her and nodded. "If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask for it." He looked at her more closely and then he remembered, "Oh," he released her from his hold, went over, and picked up Rose's mask. "You might want this." He handed it back to her. She held it delicately in her hand.

"Rose,"

"Yes Yami."

"Would you come with me to the place where we were supposed to meet."

She looked up at him and nodded. He took her hand and, slowly, walked to the tree. Once underneath, they sat down on the small wood bench that was placed under there. She was still tense; she wished that Yami would just hold her until that horrible occurrence passed by and she felt all right once again. Sensing her tension, Yami placed his hand onto hers and, with his other hand, lifted her face for her to look into his eyes. "Everything will be all right. I promise." He took her hand off her face and took a flower from the seat next to him. He presented it to her, and she smiled at him and he lit up inside. She couldn't believe it, but by him giving her this flower, she felt comforted knowing that he was there to help her in her need. When she held the flower, she felt his warmth in it. Happiness flooded through her and she smiled up at him.

"Could we just stay out over here for tonight, I really don't want to run into him again?"

He nodded. They sat there in silence, each not wanting to spoil the time that they were sharing. They were close enough to hear the music, yet far enough as not to be seen. Little did they know that not to far from them, was Tomoyo with her date Eriol (they had met the night before), Yugi with his girlfriend Anzu, Joey with his date Mai, and Tristan with Joey's little sister Serenity as his date. They were all hiding in one of the mazes closest to the couple and they were on the verge of having a nervous collapse from all the tension in the air. They watched what had happened between the "Rose", Kaiba, and Yami. It took allot of Eriols' magic just to keep Joey from lunging out after Kaiba. Not to say that all of them were really pissed at him for hurting her, they all breathed again when Kaiba walked away from them. Then all the girls sighed as Yami brought Rose into his arms. Eriol smiled, but the other three just gaped at him. They had never seen Yami act this way. In a way, it was really nice to see him with someone, but really weird at the same time. They had all thought that Yami was going to remain a bachelor for the rest of his life.

"Oooh. I can't believe it, she finally found someone to take care of her." Tomoyo was just so happy about it that she could have just burst. But seeing as on how they were supposed to be undercover, it had to whisper her excitement.

"Yeah, I kind of know what you mean Tomoyo. Before this, my brother was always going on about how he wanted to find the perfect girl for him. I always thought he was kind of joking around, but now I see that what he was saying was true."

Eriol could feel that Sakura and Yami just wanted to be together alone, so he said, "Come on you guys, let's get inside. I think they reason why they aren't heading inside is because they want to be alone for a while."

Most agreed, but some still wanted to stay behind and find out what was going to happen. Namely Tomoyo.

"Come on Tomoyo, let the two be. If they want to come inside, they will of their own accord. But let them stay together. They're happy right now, so let's not ruin it." Eriol placed his hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo looked back at Sakura, reluctantly nodded her head, and left with them.

Back under the Cherry Blossom, the two were just looking at each other, and saying nothing. After a few moments, Yami said, "You look beautiful tonight."

And indeed she was. That night, Tomoyo had outfitted her in a pink dress that had a small trail in the back and really short sleeves. Her necklace had a small piece of pink quartz in the shape of a heart. Her hair had been pulled into a very loose ponytail that was tied half way down her back by a pink ribbon.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about before though. I should have come straight here instead of going inside to let my father know where I was going to be."

"It's not your fault that that sleaze ball followed you and tried to hurt you. You had a right to let your father know where you were going to be. So don't say that."

Sakura looked down at her hand that was underneath Yami's. She felt his warmth and sighed. "I guess you're right. But what should I do if he comes at me again?" Yami smiled and took her into his arms. "He won't because I'll be protecting you from him and any others who ever try to force you to do something against your will."

As he was saying this, Sakura was starting to blush furiously. 'Maybe Yami is my prince charming. Oh how I hope so; he is so kind and gentle.'

"Rose, will you dance with me?"

Sakura, who had her head pressed against his chest nodded. As they were getting up, the song had changed. It was now an old folk song that was sometimes sung to younger children. It tells of how two people met and fell in love. Kind of appropriate for now, don't ya think?

They started to slow dance; Yami had his arms wrapped around her waist and Sakura had her arms wrapped around his. It kind of looked like they were hugging each other while dancing.

The song was over and they just continued to dance, but at intervals they sat down and talked. They enjoyed each others company that night. They really didn't want to leave at the end, but knew that they had to. So, when it came time to lift her up into the carriage, they both looked extremely down at having to leave each other again, but they promised to meet each other either by the doors to the garden, if it wasn't going to rain, or by the maze where he gave her the rose.

A/N: did you like? Hope you did. R&R pleez!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I finally got the story updated. Sorry it took so long though, couldn't get my damn computer to work. Any how, don't worry if parts of this sound weird, I wrote this while baby-sitting a two year old and watching Mother Goose and Sesame Street.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 5: The Third Night

Unfortunately, on the third night it was raining. Yami stood at what he hoped was the correct door leading out to the garden. He stood there, waiting for Rose to come. He looked down at the flower in his hands, wondering when she would show.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the castle, Rose stood waiting for Yami at another entrance to the garden. Her guardian Kero accompanied her, but a little after they had arrived, Yugi and Anzu stopped by to say hello. They were having a really fun discussion, when Kero decided he wanted to join in to. To say that Yugi and Anzu were freaked out when he came in (who wouldn't? I mean, it's a little stuffed animal that can talk and fly), but gradually warmed up to him. By the end of their conversation, they both loved the little protector.

"Hey do any of you know where Yami is? He was supposed to meet me over here."

Yugi was wondering the same thing. Why hadn't his brother showed up yet. He decided to go get him. "I think I know where. Anzu would you stay here with Rose while I go look for him?"

"Sure, why not."

Yugi turned and left them to their 'girl talk'. He went across to the other door where his brother was standing, still looking down at the flower.

"Hey Yami, why aren't you over at the other side with Rose?"

Yami looked up, he noticed that his brother was smiling.

"Where is she?"

"Over at the other garden entrance."

Yami started towards the other side when Yugi asked him, "Could you tell Anzu to come over here? I need to talk to her about something."

He looked back, nodded, and continued on his way.

Soon after Yugi had left, Kero left to go get something to drink, leaving the two girls behind.

"So, what do you think about Yami?"

Rose looked over at her new friend, a slow small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"So I can take that as a 'you like'?"

"Anzu, I've only just met him the other night. And besides, I don't think we're anything more than just good friends." But while, she was saying this, she grew to a deep red.

"Well, when that friend saves you from someone you don't like, promises to always protect you, and is almost always there for you, I'd say that things in your future are looking bright if you are going to be together." Rose just stood there, looking suprised.

Yami came up to them with a small smile on his face. "Hey Anzu, Yugi would like a word with you over at the other entrance on the other side."

Anzu nodded, said goodbye to the both of them, and went off to talk to him. Yami looked on at Rose. "You look beautiful tonight." She wore a medieval styled dress that was white with gold trim. The sleeves were long and looked like gossamer wings. The dress showed almost every little curve. He handed her a white gardenia (is that how you spell it?). Since her hair was in a bun tonight, she placed it behind her ear. Tonight, however, she didn't wear a mask. Instead she wore very little makeup. The eyeshadow that was a very light pink, along with a pink lipstick; otherwise, she wasn't wearing any.

Even though they had been out of each other's presence for an hour into the ball, they still had a fun time. Watching the people be complete idiots, talking about the different books that they had read, they just enjoyed themselves. Especially when Kero came back. He had scared Yami when he first arrived, demanding to know why his mistress' arm was wrapped around his. Needless to say, both were highly embarrassed. After calming the ranting guardian down, Rose had explained some things to him. Even though he wasn't comfortable with him, he allowed his mistress around him.

Soon after they had finally met up with each other, it was time for them to leave. They promised to see each other the next night and they would be with each other for the remainder of the ball.

Okay, I know that last paragraph really stunk, but I promise to make up for it in the later chapters. R&R.


	6. Chapters 6 7

Hi! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've decided to put the next three nights into one extremely short chapter, seeing as on how nothing is really happening. But for your happiness, I've decided to put the next chapter in this section aswell. Hope you enjoy. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters _sniff _but I do own the plot

Chapter Six: The Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Nights

They met each night in a different location each time. Yami would always give her a flower from the garden and walk along, either talking or just being silent while taking in each other's presence. But at the end of each night, they would either dance the last two dances, or just the last one.

Naturally, Tomoyo would be on the look out for both of them. Somehow, they would always manage to stay out of her eyesight. Which, least to say, was probably a very good idea. She might have blown Rose's cover. Yami was always being made fun of by his friends. The reason behind that: because, he had fallen for a girl. They couldn't stop making jokes about it. Later he found out that they had, infact, spied on them on the second night. Yami was not in a good mood when he found that out. He had yelled at them, making them squirm a bit. He didn't know whether or not to tell Rose, but decided not to. At least, not yet anyways. When they were leaving on the sixth night, the promised to see each other by the Lilly pond in the back. It was the last night that he would ever see the girl he knew as Rose.

Chapter Seven: Rose is Unveiled

This time, instead of Yami being at the pond before her, she was already there. Sakura stood by the pond, looking at her reflection, wondering what will happen in the days to come. Her cousin Tomoyo had prepared a special gown for that night. After Tomoyo had had a little chat with Yugi on the second night, she decided to make something for Sakura that would out shine every other gown that she had ever done. It was the color of Amethyst, which was meant to reflect the color of Yami's eyes, long and sleek; it resembled the gown she wore on the first night, it just didn't have the decorative details like the other one. Best part of it was that there were no sleeves or straps. Her hair fell in long sheets; from the top of the head, down to the should4ers, it was straight, the rest of the way down, it was wavy. She had pulled the sides into the back and was held by a small purple ribbon. On her neck, there lay a single gold chain with no pendant.

Yami was coming around the castle when he noticed her by the pond. He stayed in his position, not wanting to move, to just watch her like this forever. But this was going to be there last night together. He didn't want this to end, but he knew it must. He continued on.

"Rose."

She turned to him with a smile.

Yami stopped in his tracks when she turned. His jaw dropped. He had never seen a girl like this before. But now that he had, he didn't want to never see it again. (which basically means that he wanted to see it again)

He went on walking and, when he reached her, smiled at her and gave her her last flower. This time, it wasn't actually just one flower, it was a small bouquet of lavender. She looked up at him and smiled and went on to smelling the lavender. He was going to miss her smile, her touch, everything about her.

"Yami, I have to talk to you for a moment," and with that, she pulled him along to the little bench that was placed next to the pond. Both were blushing as she pulled him along. 'Oh I hope nobody sees us like this'

Once they were sitting, she began. "Yami, it's time I told you the truth about something."

Yami looked down at her startled.

"My name isn't Rose…"

He nodded, wondering what it really was.

"It's Sakura. My father is King Fujitaka."

Yami nodded dumbly, wondering where this conversation was going to go.

"I'm sorry about not telling you my true name before, it's just that whenever we were together, the subject was wiped clean off my mind."

They remained silent. Then he looked down at the ground and asked, "What about everything else about you, is that also fake?" His voice held a hint of sadness.

"No. Everything I told you about family, friends, and me, it's all true. I just lied to you on my name."

He looked up at her, his eyes emotionless. "It's all right."

Sakura looked at him, hurt behind her eyes. "What?"

"It's all right. I think I understand why you did it."

She looked into his eyes, still unsure about what he said. "Are you sure that it's okay?"

He looked back at her, his usual happiness coming back into his eyes, nodded and said "Yes"

Than she did something that he would have never expected. She leaned forward, flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. When she did this, he turned the color of a cherry. "Sakura" he choked out.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me." As she spoke, her breath escaped and he felt it on the side of his neck. Needless to say, he was very embarrassed, but rather content. He placed his arms around her and took in her warmth. One of his hands touched her bare back and he placed his hand right there. Even though it was entangled in hair, he could still feel the warmth of her skin under his touch. His other hand and arm wrapped themselves around her waist. He wished that they could stay in this position forever.

Unknown to them, Kaiba was watching the whole seen. He was sick. He hated Yami. In every battle that they fought, he won. He even came in between him and that sorceress. If he had gotten her, had kissed her before he came along, he could have had ultimate power. But it wouldn't matter. Especially since he would be there. He would have to hurt him. Strike him where it hurts the most, and it was most likely that he would be most vulnerable, and he knew just where to strike. 'It won't be to long now.'

Sakura and Yami stayed like that for a long time. Neither wanted to leave each others presence. After a while however, they had to let go. They slowly pulled apart, looking into each others eyes. Then, Sakura looked down. Yami noticed a tear trickle down her cheek. "Sakura, what's wrong," he asked a soft voice.

Without looking up, she responded, "Tonight is the last night of this ball, we may never see each other again."

Yami watched her, 'She is right. I hope it comes to us not seeing each other again.'

He took her hands into his and said, "We'll find a way." She looked up, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"How?"

He thought for a moment, "We could send each other letters, or…"he paused for a moment, 'could it work' "or we could use our magic to see one another."

Sakura looked at him in wonder; Yami elaborated, "We could use our magic to send us to different places, that way, we could always be in a unique place each time."

Sakura looked down, "It could work, but we would need a special spell to do that. I don't know of any, do you?" She looked back at him.

Yami looked away, "Unfortunately no. I would have to check my library at home to see if there is anything." 'That will take days to find, but if we can be together, it'll be worth the effort.'

"Which side of the kingdom do you live on?"

(((Okay, I think I might have gotten you guys confused with that part. So let me explain. There are several kingdoms in one extremely large kingdom. Since no one ruler can handle all of that and people of different types were warring, kind of like the Muslims and Buddhists, it was split into two large kingdoms, East and West. Then from there, since they were still too big, they were cut down into smaller kingdoms. They still consider themselves part of one big kingdom, even though they are broken up. So when he asks what side she lives on, he means does she live in the east or west. Right now, the eastern states are united, as are the western states, it's just a matter of pulling them together.)))

"The eastern side. Why?"

"Even though I live in the west, it doesn't mean that you can't come over"

She looked at him thoughtfully as he was speaking.

"Why don't you? Come over I mean. I could show you around and since it's so big, no one is likely to spot us."

"That would be wonderful. I would just have to clear it with father though, but I'm sure he won't mind. He seems to be really interested in you. So, he probably won't mind it at all."

They continued on talking about what they were going to do. Finally, it was an hour before the dance was completely over with. Yami escorted Sakura inside, where much to the annoyance of Kaiba, they started to dance. They danced the rest of the night away. Not really worrying or caring about the next couple of days.

The ball was soon over with. He brought her over to her carriage like he had done every night. Kero didn't like the fact that his mistress was in such a carefree mood. He had always taught her to be careful, but here she was, throwing his teaching right out the window. On the other hand, he was very happy for her. She had finally found someone worthy. And they both seemed to really enjoy each others company allot. He had watched them at different times all throughout the nights. He noticed that they really cared for each other. He settled himself on the door, waiting for his mistress and her father to enter the carriage when he heard something that he just had to listen to. He looked over and saw the King, the Princess, and that Prince all talking.

"Sire, I would like it if you granted Sakura permission to come visit me at my castle this Thursday."

Kero fell off the door and landed face first into the stone that lined the drive.

"Sakura, would you like to go to his home?"

"I would love to."

"Well than, it's settled. She shall be at your palace on Thursday."

The two just smiled at one another, and the King smiled at them and then left, but Kero came up from behind and shouted, "Not without me she ain't. And I could really care less for what you have to say about it Saukra."

Both of them sweat dropped. Great, now she had to be with Kero on the ride to and from his place. At least she wouldn't have to see him while she was there. "Fine, you may come along if it will keep you from nagging all the time."

"WOOHOO! I finally get to go out." A huge grin erupted onto his face. He was hoping that she would crack, and she did! Oh he was going to love bugging "Spinny". He was going to drive him up a wall. He left them in a very happy mood.

"Yami turned to Sakura and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But this is only his slightly weird side. He goes into over load when sweats come around."

He stared at the little lion and said, "He's crazy."

Sakura laughed, "Hai, he is, but we still love him. He might be crazy, but he has a big heart." She smiled up at him.

He took her hand and led her to her ride home. As her carriage took off, Yami looked on. Happy that he was going to see her again. 'And hopefully, I shall always see her.'


	7. Chapter 8

Hey guys, what's up? Haven't gotten any sort of Reviews on my fic and I'm startin to wonder if anyone is readin my fic. Please respond and tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but if I had my choice, it would be Yami. He's just too cute!

Yami: --" mumbles "why is it that girls are always picking on me?"

MU: Because you **_are_** cute! So shut up and stay with that. We never want to see you change.

Yami: Whatever. Let's just get on with this fic shall we?

Chapter 8: I Love You

"Yami, tour palace is amazing. I've never been anywhere like it before."

Sakura stood in the center of the throne room, her eyes wide with excitement as she looked at the ceiling. It was high and arched with a beautiful mural painted on it.

"I'm glad you like it here." Yami watched her from the doorway. Looking at her in his castle was sight that he truly enjoyed. His castle was indeed large; it consisted of five floors! Than the tower consisted of another six floors. Even though he loved his home, it was just a bit to grand for him. He wanted something smaller.

"Like it, I love it. Our palace is kinda small, but it feels like it has been lived in for a long time. Yours feels like it was newly redone, so it doesn't have the usual charm." She looked back over at him and smiled.

He looked over at her and was about to respond when an elderly man came into the room. "Lunch is ready my lord." He left without saying another word.

He went back to looking at her, "We should get going, my grandfather likes it when people are early."

She nodded and placed her arm around the arm that he offered her. When they reached the lunch room, Yugi was standing over at the bay window, looking out onto the lake that was in the back of their palace. He looked up when they came in, "Oh, hey Sakura. How is everything?" He bowed to her. "Hello Yugi. Everything id fine and what is with all of the formalities, you and I are friends. Friends don't bow to friends." Both boys smiled at her.

"I would have to agree with the young princess." Everyone turned around to see the King enter the room. "Friends do not bow to their friends." He went over to her. "It is good to see you Sakura, your father has told me much about you. But his words do not put you at justice. My grandsons, however, puts it in such a way. How did you describe her again Yami, oh yes, 'A radiant flower that can cast down all the others.' Personally, I like his description much better."

His eyes were twinkling with amusement as he watched the young couple before him squirm with embarrassment. Both were the color of a bright red tomato. "Th-thank you Sire. It is wonderful to be here." 'Is that really how Yami described me to his grandfather!' Yami couldn't help but give a small death glare at his grandfather. Why had he told her how Yami had first described her? Why did he do it!

Yugi watched it all in amusement. When their grandfather started telling her how Yami had described her, he felt several stitches start in his sides. He was trying his hardest to hold back the laughter. His brother was turning such a bright red. After a while, he started snickering. Thank fully it wasn't loud enough for Yami to hear. His brother would have killed him.

Even though he was still blushing, Yami chanced a glance down at Sakura, who was looking down on the floor away from him. But he could see a bit of her face; it was so bright with embarrassment. He looked up and saw his grandfather and Yugi head to their seats. He touched her arm, and her face went up to meet his. They went along until they came to where Sakura sat, which was right next to him. He slid the chair out, allowed her to sit, and pushed her back in before taking his place. During lunch, small conversations took place, but that was about it. It was soon after lunch that the real fun began.

After lunch, everyone went his or her separate ways. The king was going out into the land to check on some of the crops, Yugi went out front to meet up with Joey, and Yami led Sakura away down a narrow Staircase, which opened up into a large hall. Oddly enough, a large tapestry cloaked the stairs at the entrance.

"We have tons of secret passage ways. That's one that's often used to get down here."

"Get down where? I can't see a thing."

Yami smiled at his own daring. He had one hand over her eyes to keep them shut so he could surprise her.

"Don't worry, I'll let you see in a moment." Even though he was in the back of her, he guided her safely along till he reached a pair of doors. With one hand, he opened one of the doors and led her inside.

"Yami," she said amusedly, "will you take your hand off my eyes?" The smile on her lips was broad. Even though she couldn't see, she loved the feel of his hand on her.

"Alright, now." He lifted his hand off her eyes. "Thanks…" Her eyes went wide. She stared up in awe as she saw all of the books. She was in his library. It was so big. She felt like a little bug in the room. She went forward and started turning around in circles trying to take it all in. "Yami…" he watched her with happiness. Now he could finally share his books with someone other than Yugi, who rarely ever used them.

"Yami, this is incredible. I've never seen so many books in one place before."

"You like my collection?"

"All of these are yours?"

He sighed. "Yes, they are. I tried getting so many others to read them, but no one seems to want to."

"Then they're fools. Everyone should read books." He looked on at her as she went to examine the books that were on the bottom half. Than she cried out in surprise. He went over to her, wondering if something was wrong. She was staring at one of the books with a look of sadness and at the same time happiness.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. When he realized what he had done, he quickly removed it, hoping against hope that she hadn't noticed.

She touched the book. "You…You have this book. I don't believe it." She pulled it from the shelf. Yami looked at the title, Sleeping Beauty. Tears started flowing from her eyes. He noticed this and brought her over to the sofa that was next to the fireplace.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Please tell me."

Still staring down at the book, she explained. "This was my mothers favorite book. She was reading it to me before she died. We never had a chance to finish the whole thing. Even though my father loved her, he couldn't bare having some of her favorite things around anymore. So, whatever could have been consumed by flame, he burned. This was one of the items he burned. Just seeing it brought back so many wonderful and painful memories."

He watched her with sad eyes. He remembered how he felt when their mom had died to. "How old were you when she died?"

"Three. So I don't really remember her that well. Except that she was always holding me."

Yami stared at her. She never had a chance to know her mother. At least I had a little bit of time.

"I know how you feel. Both of our parents died when we were young."

"How old were you?" She looked up.

"I was six, Yugi was five. He didn't know what was really happening at the time. I was left to care for him. To take care of him. So far, I haven't really done a good job though, most of the time he's teaching me about different things."

She continued looking at him before she looked down again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He wanted to cheer her up, but didn't know how until two things came to mind. One, he could put into action now, the second would have to come a little later.

He pulled her into a hug. Then he asked her, "Would you like to borrow the book, so you could finally finish it?"

She looked up at him, "Could I?"

He nodded his head and she smiled.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He took her other hand and took her back up the stairs and out into the entrance hall. He led her through the French doors and out into the garden. He stopped one of the butlers, gave him the book and told him to leave it with Sakura's things. Yami went on, bringing Sakura along with him.

When he got halfway down the isle, he turned to her. "Close your eyes." Sakura looked at him puzzled, but did as she was requested. They went on, a bit more slowly but they were still going at a fast enough pace for him. He wanted to get her there at just the right time. Soon, they came upon a small riverbed; it had stepping stones in it so you could walk across. Seeing as on how she might stumble, he picked her up into his arms. She was very startled to feel his hand slip around her waist and the other under her knees. "What the!" He smirked. "Don't worry. I've got ya." "I know you have me, but why are you carrying me?"

He should have figured she'd ask something like that. "I'm going to carry you over something." She nodded her consent, then leaned her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thank God no one was around to see him. If Joey or Yugi ever caught him doing this, or even seen how they looked, he would never get a moments peace. They'd bug him to death.

Even though they got over the water without incident, climbing down a set of narrow crumbling stairs was going to be tough. He placed her down and said for her to follow him. He took her hands into both of his and started leading her down. Then, when they were so close to the bottom, she slipped. Yami grabbed her around her chest and pulled her up into a standing position. He didn't realize where he grabbed her, but she did. It felt real odd, but she kept quiet. But there was now a slight pink in her cheeks that wasn't there before.

Now they were finally at the spot. Yami pulled her along. "Where are we going?" He smiled. She had no idea. He led her underneath a structure. "Sakura, I want you to lay down on this stone slab." He sat her down onto it. "All right, but will you please let me look now?" He watched her as she lay down.

"Not yet. As soon as I tell you to look, I want you to open your eyes." Since the stone slab was large enough, he sat right next to Sakura 'she looks so peaceful'. There were many large rosebushes surrounding them, so Yami reached over and took one of the roses.

Then he did something that he would forever remember. He started at the forehead and worked around her face. He dragged the rose around slowly, outlining every little detail of her face. (Okay, I know you're probably getting lemon thoughts right now, but nothing lemony is going to happen)

Sakura was melting, she couldn't believe what he was doing. 'Oh My God! I can't move. I don't know if I want to stop him or not. I should tell him to stop, but screw it. There's no way I'm gonna have him stop now.'

He worked at a moderate pace. When he got around the lips, he moved ever so slowly. Then, he brought it down her chin and along her throat. She was enjoying the feel. But he soon stopped and said, "All right, open your eyes."

When she did, she gasped. Above her was a beautiful stained glass window that had ivy and roses creeping along it. She got up a bit and looked around. She was in a stone gazebo and the sun was just starting to set. It was a beautiful sight to behold. She looked over to Yami. He watched her with a smile.

"It's beautiful here Yami. I'm glad you brought me here, to this place." She made no mention of before; she wanted to keep that to herself.

"Yes it is," he looked at her long and hard, he slowly came down upon her. He was lost. He had no idea what he was doing, all he wanted to do was feel her lips pressed against his.

"Yami." She whispered, her eyes half closed.

Just when their lips were about to touch, the bells sounded, signaling the end of the day. This seemed to bring them out of their state. They moved away, blushing furiously.

"I'll take you back to your carriage."

When they were back inside, neither of them spoke. "Thank you for having me over Yami, I had a wonderful time being here."

He nodded at her and smirked 'How could I have even tried to kiss her before? I was so stupid! Let me just give her this and I'll be done with for today. I still can't believe what I nearly did though.'

"Here, I wanted to give you this. Something to remember your time here by." He gave her a small box. It had the family crest upon it, a large pyramid with the millennium symbol on it.

As she looked upon the item in the box, her eyes filled with happiness. It was a green stone and in the center of it was a small flower petal. It all hung on a gold chain. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes, "Thank you. It's absolutely wonderful. I'll treasure it forever."

Yami blushed after the last part she said. He watched as she lifted the necklace from the box and put it on.

"I like you kid. You're all right." Yami turned around to see Kero flying near him. "You are permitted to see my mistress when ever you please." Yami smirked at the little beast. "Now I need permission to see Sakura? Since when?"

"Since now. Come on Sakura, we have to get home before your brother starts throwing a fit." She nodded and said, "All right, I'll be right there. Let me just get my things." Kero nodded and went on to get the carriage prepared. The butler came up and handed Sakura her small handbag, which held her Sakura cards, and the book Yami lent to her. However, something was placed into the book that she did not expect; A rose. She looked back at him and he smiled at her.

"Your carriage is ready princess." Sakura nodded at the footman and he left. Yami extended his arm, and they both went out together. When she got into the carriage and was about to take off, Yami did something that he wanted to do and say since they had first met. If he didn't hurry though, he would never have a chance to say it, or do it. Just then, it started forward. Yami ran up and jumped onto it, "Yami! What…!"

Yami placed his finger onto her lips said, "I love you Sakura." And kissed her on her cheek. Kero was not happy, his mistress had just received her first unofficial kiss. It was said that if a person had great power, than on their first kiss, they would transfer some of that power onto another, making them incredibly strong. Unfortunately, Sakura was one of these types. So she could only kiss someone that she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

Yami jumped off before she could say or do anything. Without heeding her little companion, she leaned out of the window, blew him a kiss and said, "As I you Yami." Yami couldn't figure out what she meant by that but was very satisfied that he not only kissed her, but that she had, in a way, kissed him back.

She slid back into her seat and Kero gave her a questioning look and asked, "What did the 'As I you' mean exactly?"

"Oh Kero, I just said that I loved him to, but I don't know if he got the message. I just hope he did." She looked away. Her guardian was going to explode, she just knew it. They were halfway down the long expansive drive when they stopped short. Kero could sense that something was wrong, so he went into his true form. Sakura looked on in wonder, feeling that something bad was going to happen.

MU: Hope you all enjoyed!

Yami: Why must you make me do such lovey-dovey things? Especially with a girl I don't know.

MU: Because you two would look so kawaii together. Honestly, if you really wish to know, this is just the beginning of the cuteness. There is going to be a whole lot more love between these two.

Yami: Oh joy. But can I at least meet this girl that I'm supposed to be in love with?

Sakura pops in

Sakura: Hey! Oh. So you're supposed to be my prince?

Yami: That all depends on who you are.

MU: Yami you are a complete idiot. This is Sakura you dope. The one you're in love with. Jeez, I knew you were dense, but come on. I described her perfectly, and here she is standing before you, and all you have to say is 'that all depends on who you are'!

Yami: I'm sorry, it's just that I have never met her, and I didn't know if it was her or if you had described someone different.

Sakura: giggling

Both of us: What is so funny?

Sakura: Just to let you know, I think I'll stay with Syoaron. I'll remain in this fic for the remainder of the story. But I don't know why you didn't just do yourself with him. You two make an adorable couple.

MU: blushing well…anyways lets just get this over with shall we? See you guys later.

Yami: looking away, blushing brightly Yeah, I have to go so see ya around

Sakura: watches while they leave, gigglingOh, they are so cute. Watch guys, by the end of this fic, they'll be in love. Gotta go. See you guys in the next chapter. And remember R&R!


	8. Chapter 9

MU: Okay everyone, chapter nine is up, so have fun.

Yami: What that's all you're going to say to these people?

MU: Well, ya. There isn't much else to say. I was going to have you do the disclaimer.

Yami: Oh.

MU: Would you still like the honors, or…?

Yami: She does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or the any of the CardCaptor Sakura characters.

MU: Thanks Yami goes over and hugs him

Yami: blushes

MU: R&R people!

Chapter 9: She's gone

After she had left, Yami had went back up to his room. He thoroughly enjoyed the time that he spent with her. At the top of the stairs, he stopped; he thought he had heard something, but he continued on only to be stopped by Yugi. He was looking at him expectantly. Yami should have known better than to hope not to have to tell his brother about it, but he nodded and they both went on into his room.

Once there, Yugi said, "Okay, now, tell me nearly all of it. Just leave out the parts that concern some private moments. Just tell me the basics."

Yami chuckled, "Yugi, the whole entire of our conversations was private, so you really aren't missing much."

Yugi looked down, then popped his head back up with a grin. "Did you at least tell her how you feel and maybe even kiss her?"

Yami looked away, blush starting to take its time coming up onto his cheeks. "Yeah, I did. I told her how I felt, but before that, I kissed her on the cheek. I was aiming for the lips, but the carriage hit a small bump and it landed on her cheek instead."

"And…."

"And what?"

"How did she respond?"

The blush started to recede as he remembered. "She blew me a kiss. Then she said, 'As I you'. I'm still trying to figure out what that means."

Yugi was dancing around the room with excitement. "I do. I know what that means. It's some kind of language girl's use on guys. In simpler terms, she said I love you. Since you said it first, she was able to say it back, in a way that would make you confused." Yugi was grinning so wide, that Yami could only wonder how his brother ever lived with a smile like that. It would have gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion.

As soon as Kero had transformed, all hell broke loose. People were now surrounding them. They set the horses free and killed the driver, now they were getting ready to attack the carriage straight on. Sakura could feel the power. It had much more power than she did, and she was getting frightened. Kero had gone outside to try and get them away, but it was useless, he was just flung to the side like he was just a little rag doll. He did not get up.

She felt the magic surround her and, without warning, the whole carriage fell onto its side. Unfortunately for her, as she was trying to get out of it, it fell on top of her. She yelled out in pain. Than she looked up and saw the most hideous creatures ever. They reminded her of werewolves. They started howling and scratching everything that they could get their claws on. She was the main target. Her cards were still inside the now wrecked carriage and she couldn't reach them. Or so she thought.

As she looked all around her, she saw that her handbag had fallen out of the carriage, but it was still to far away to be reached.

Her mind was racing, she needed help. That was when she remembered that she could use telepathy.

"Yami! Yami help me!"

She didn't know if it worked, but she would have to find out sooner or later; preferably sooner.

While Yami watched Yugi grin, he got a sudden pain in his head. He clutched it in agony. He was wondering what was going on when he heard "Yami! Yami help me!" His eyes widened in fear. "Sakura…?" What was happening?

"Yami, what's wrong?"

"Something is wrong. I just heard Sakura screaming for help in my head. But it couldn't be real, could it?" And as if to answer, he heard a scream. They both looked on in horror as a blast emanated from the drive. "SAKURA!" Yami bolted from the room, leaving behind a frightened Yugi.

When they thought that the carriage and girl were scratched enough, they sent up a small howl. Before them appeared a man. Sakura recognized him as the same one from the ball that tried to kiss her. He smiled mischievously. He nodded to two of the wolves and they pulled her out roughly. When they believed that they had gotten most of her out sufficiently, they yanked the rest of her from underneath. They managed to get her out, but in the process, the ripped off a long piece of her dress. They handed her over to Kaiba with what could only be described as a hideously lopsided grin. She looked into his eyes with fright. "What do you want from me?"

He caressed her face with his hand. She tried to squirm out of they way, but he grabbed her by the throat. "I want your powers and I want Yami's title. You'll be the bait for the little freak."

"You'll never get away with it."

Kaiba pulled the necklace off of her, showed it to her in his hand, then let it fall to the ground. She watched it all helplessly, sadness relevant in her eyes. Kaiba smiled. He loved putting people through misery. "You're coming with me, but before that, let's just emphasized that little telepathy trick you did to your little boyfriend." She was never so frightened in her life. He wrapped his arm around her middle and uttered a few words. Just when he released his hand from around her throat, she screamed. She was being electrocuted. "You boys have a special treat waiting for you back at home." Then a black light surrounded them and from that a blast was heard. Then they vanished.

His grandfather had gone outside when he heard the scream. Than he saw the black light and heard the blast. He was still stunned when Yami came running down the stairs and past him. He didn't know what to do.

"Sakura!" He ran down the drive, calling her name. How could he have been so stupid? She cried out to him for help and he didn't respond. He just sat there and tried to figure out if what had happened was real or not. Why couldn't he have just run out and went down to help her. He came to a stand still when he saw the carriage on its side. He paled at the sight. He called her name again, still no answer. He went over and inspected it. He found the book and rose lying on the bottom of it. As he looked around closer, he saw a piece of cloth. He picked it up. His eyes filled with fright. It was yellow. The same color as the dress she wore that day. Than he saw her bag lying just a few feet away. All around him, he saw small droplets of blood. He prayed that it wasn't Sakura's. Than, he heard a small moan. "Sakura!" When he reached where it was coming from, he stopped. "Kero!" He picked the small lion up and cradled it in his arms.

"You were to late kid, they took her." His small feeble voice said.

"Who! Where!"

"I don't know, but whoever took her had very strong magic. She couldn't even fight back."

"How did this happen Kero? Tell me."

"We were surrounded. Werewolves everywhere. Scared the horses and ate the driver. I came out to find out why we had stopped when I was attacked. Someone was there with very strong magic and I couldn't stop him. Sakura was trying to get out when they pushed it over onto her. I couldn't do anything since I was unconscious. Last I saw her, she was getting attacked by those werewolves. I woke up when I felt pain. I knew my mistress was in trouble. I was able to open my eyes for a moment when some freak was electrocuting her. Then, everything went blank. I don't know what happened after that."

Yami remained silent for some time before responding to anything. He was trying to take it all in. As he looked around him, he noticed a small slip of paper and something glinting in the dying sunlight. He placed Kero down on the handbag he had collected from the wreckage. Once he was standing over the items on the ground, he fell to his knees. It was the necklace he gave her. He clenched it in his fist as he read what was on the paper.

Yami-

If you care to see your little girlfriend alive when you next see her, come to the Dark Crystal Palace tomorrow. However, if you don't come, she'll die a very slow, very painful death. And you'll be the one responsible for it. For how long she lives, depends on you. Oh yes, and bring your duel deck with you, you're going to need it

Yami stared in disbelief at what was written on the paper. He would have to go. He just had to. He wouldn't bring anyone with him, not even Kero. He would go alone.

MU: So, watch ya think?

Yami: That wasn't to bad, but why did you have to make it so miserable in the end? And since when did werewolves become part of this fic? We're not doing anything with Harry Potter.

MU: Well, I had to get anguish into it somehow. Anyways, there are going to be much sadder parts in this. As for the werewolves, I decided to include them because I needed something for henchmen and they needed to have claws to rip things up with. But later on when I'm finished with this one, you're going to be in another fic. A Harry Potter one.

Yami: 0.0

MU: Aren't I just adorable? Starts smiling

Yami: UH…Yeah.

MU: Oh you're so sweet Yami! Goes over and hugs and kisses Yami on cheek

Yami: blushing furiously

MU: Remember peeps, R&R


End file.
